


Inhale, Exhale

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Norman Reedus fluff, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Imagine being a co-star with Norman but the role requires you to smoke. You've never smoked before so Norman teaches you.





	Inhale, Exhale

It was hard to believe you’d reached this level of fame. Well, you were no A-list celebrity but people recognized you on the street and on occasion paid to meet you. And you had worked your hardest to get there. It cost you most of your friends and any kind of potential relationship as most of your time was spent auditioning and working on any project that would have you.

But it all paid off in the end. Hell, you had the chance to work with Norman Reedus this time. According to a lot of people you knew in the industry that had worked with him, he was very humble and sweet. The words “big teddy bear” had been thrown around a few times which made you laugh. You couldn’t wait to get started on this project.

You showed up to set the day before you were supposed to start as the director wanted all the cast to get together and have some time to get to know each other and go over the script a bit before filming began.

Everyone pretty much arrived on time except for Norman. You didn’t think too much of it as you mingled with your costars. Everyone was very kind and welcoming and you knew you’d be leaving with a lot of new friends.

“I wonder where Norman ended up,” one costar remarked, “He’s usually pretty prompt.”

Just as they mentioned it, as if on cue, Norman came bursting in, scaring nearly all of you as he rushed towards all of you with a cup of coffee in his hand and his backpack sliding off his shoulder. He cleared his throat as he took off his sunglasses and tucked them into the collar of his shirt. He did have the nicest blue eyes that you had ever seen and a warm smile to go with them.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said. You had done all of your mingling and Norman kind of sucked up all the attention from your fellow costars so you sat down on one of the couches on set and started going over your script. For the past month you had been reading and rereading your dialogue but your need for perfection wouldn’t let you stop going over the script over and over again. There were still aspects of your character you were nervous about but you couldn’t bring yourself to ask for help. You felt this was something you needed to figure out on your own so no one would see you as inadequate. Maybe it was a silly thing to think but you strived to be the best.

You were so focused on your script you didn’t see anyone coming until you felt the couch sink a little beside you. Letting out a gasp, you lowered your script and whipped your head to the left to see Norman sitting next to you.

“Hey,” he said, “You kinda walked off as soon as I got here. Hope I didn’t upset you or anything.”

“No, I just wanna memorize my lines,” you replied, “Trying to figure some stuff out.”

“You having trouble with something?” Norman said, leaning to the side to get a look at the page you were reading, “Anything I can help you with?”

“No,” you replied quickly, “Just…well…this may seem kinda stupid but my character smokes and I don’t really know how to make it look real, ya know? I’ve never smoked a cigarette before. I sound really dumb don’t I?”

“Not at all,” Norman said, “I can help. Come on outside I’ll show you.”

“No one’s gonna care that we’re ditching them and going outside?” you chuckled, “I didn’t wanna seem antisocial.”

“Of course not,” Norman said, “We’re just taking a smoke break. It’s all good. I can tell you wanna nail this role. And I can tell you’re dedicated. I dunno, I like seeing that kinda dedication in people.”

“Thanks,” you said. The two of you walked out the door and you pressed your back against the wall despite how filthy it was, watching nervously as Norman pulled a pack of cigarettes from his backpack. Why were you so nervous? It was just a cigarette but it felt like a drug deal for whatever reason. You were just too paranoid for your own damn good.”

“Alright,” Norman said, pulling a cigarette from the pack. As he handed it to you, he took a bright orange lighter out of his back pocket and held it out to you, “Take this.”

You took the lighter and placed the cigarette between your lips, crossing your eyes to look at it, “Okay, now what?”

“You just suck in as you’re lighting it,” Norman explained, “Like you’re sucking a shake through a straw. Just don’t inhale.”

“Don’t inhale?”

“No,” he said, “Just a few quick draws to get it lit.”

As Norman explained it all to you, he got a cigarette for himself and lit it up. He did it so expertly while you awkwardly lit your own. He pulled his cigarette away, holding it between his fingers as smoke slipped from his thin lips.

“There you go,” he said, “Now you just pull some smoke into your mouth. Just not too much unless you wanna fall over coughing your lungs out.”

“I’ll try,” you murmured. You inhaled a little, pulling the smallest bit of smoke into your mouth. It still burned your throat slightly but you held back your coughs.

Norman sucked in his cheeks as he inhaled, once again plucking the cigarette from his lips and leaning his head back, releasing a thick cloud of smoke into the air, “Now hold it for a second. Cools it down.”

You did as he said, inhaling a bit as you pulled the cigarette from your mouth. This was harder than you thought it would be. Norman chuckled as he flicked the ash off the end of his cigarette with his thumb, “I know I’m probably over complicating this. Should just be inhale exhale. Holding your breath just changes the flavor of the smoke.”

As you blew out the smoke, a few coughs escaped from the back of your throat, “No, I wanna know everything. Even if they’re just preferences. I wanna make this perfect, as realistic as possible.”

Norman smiled and nodded as he placed his cigarette back into his mouth, “I like you, Y/N. You really care about what you do. And hey, once you do it a few times, you’ll get used to that burning feeling.”

“It was really nice of you to show me how to do this,” you said, “I gotta be honest, I hate asking for help. Makes me feel inadequate.”

Norman shrugged, “Can’t improve if you don’t have help along the way. It’s alright to ask for help ya know. It’s not a sign of weakness, Y/N.”

“I guess you’re right,” you said, “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Norman said. He dropped his cigarette to the ground and smashed it with his boot and you did the same as the taste was a bit nauseating and you would save it for the cameras instead, “If you don’t feel comfortable asking anyone else, you can always come to me if you want more help. I don’t bite.”

“Sure,” you chuckled. Norman threw his arm over your shoulder and led you back into the studio. He was quick to show affection but you found that you really enjoyed it. You could tell this was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


End file.
